Regeneration
by The Final Shadow
Summary: A short one shot where the doctor regenerates into his twelfth form, very whouffle, very sad, just gonna go for a cry now. based off of the 12th doctor audition script that was released in July. I do not own Doctor Who nor am i affiliated with BBC in any way.


"Clara, you know whats happening to me," The Doctor said, smiling at her slightly with a repressed grimace, "My Impossible girl." The old, dying time lord reached out to her and gently stroked her face with his thumb. Clara responded with a watery smile. She had seen this happen ten times before, yet, it never got any easier.  
"I wont know you anymore," she sobbed, not quite sure what to say at all really. "I've seen all your faces up until now, but this one, I wont know it at all." Tears leaked from her eyes, her bottom lip trembled dangerously as if she was going to break down into an entirely renewed fit of crying. It had been hard enough for them both to see The Doctors tenth incarnate and Rose again.  
"Quite right too," the Time-Lord responded, backing away from her and shivering slightly, gold wisps of light seeping from his fingers. The tears that glanced across his cheeks tinged with a golden hue.  
"I cant save you this time can I doctor?" Clara asked, wanting to take a step forward but not wanting to get in the way of his regeneration.  
"Oh my impossible girl," he choked out, giving her his trademark cocky grin. "Geronimo."  
The doctors arms and legs erupted into torrents of golden light, Clara could just make out from beyond the glare, his skin morphing and changing. The Doctors hair began to retract into his head and his screams lowered an octave. Clara was forced to take a step back as the light hit its final crescendo and then ceased all together. In front of her, was a very different man.  
The TARDIS was silent for a moment, the new Doctor stood, slightly bent over and panting, Clara, silent in shock as the man she had come to know departed for ever.  
"Doctor?" she said carefully.  
"Hello," the man replied, standing up straight, "Oh new voice, that's always a weird one, and the teeth, never can get used to the new teeth." He said almost sheepishly. "Right then," he said after babbling, Clara unconsciously stood straighter, ready to help the Doctor with any post Regenerative randomness, just in case he needed help with something. She could worry about her own emotional state later on. "Eyesight, not bad" he began, lifting one hand up to his face and bringing it closer and backward again. "Little bit blue. Ears!" He said, bringing his hands up to the sides of his head and excitedly poking them, "there not pointy, right way up, more or less level. Face." He paused for a second, unsure of how to continue. "Well I've got one. Oh, No." He said, Clara's blood running cold, fearing some form of neural implosion like with his tenth body. "French!" He yelled out.  
"French." Clara stated, a little bit angry at his gabbling now, she would rather him rest and her have a chance to get used to the fact of him.  
"I've deleted french!" He cried out, "Plus all cookery skills, and the breast stroke" he said, beginning to list the things he had forgotten on his fingers. "Hopping too, I've completely lost hopping. " He continued, giving a weak example of hopping on one leg. Clara started to tap one foot impatiently, seeing this, The Doctor stopped his attempts at hopping . "Ah, never mind hopping, who needs to hop. Oh now the Kidneys are interesting, never had that before, interesting Kidneys." He said, poking and prodding at his sides.  
"Are you alright?" Clara finally asked, her concern braking through her angry mask. He had just regenerated after all, he was bound to be mentally unstable for at least a short while.  
"I don't know" He said seriously, taking a step toward the human girl, "do I look alright?"  
"I don't know." Clara said, taking a step toward him.  
"How's the face? Seems all right from the inside." He said, giving his mouth a few rotations, "Nice action, responsive. Bit less heft on the chin. How is it?"  
"It's… okay" Clara said hesitantly, her eyes briefly wandering over the contours of his new face.  
"Okay?" The Doctor asked worriedly, scared he might have acquired some form of hideous facial deformity.  
"It's a bit… you know." She said, limply waving her hand in the air speculatively.  
"No I don't, I haven't seen it yet," The Doctor replied, a pout forming on his lips that Clara couldn't help find a little cute.  
"Maybe it's just new." Clara brushed off lightly.  
The Doctor walked quickly, circling Clara twice and then standing in front of her, rocking back on his heels for a second with one finger on his lips. "Have you changed height?" He finally asked.  
Clara let her mouth fall open in shock, he was the one who had regenerated and there he was, asking her if she had changed. "No." She settled for, unable to find any other words to say.  
"You sure?"  
"It's you, your height, you're the one who's changed," she said, not angry but slightly annoyed and exasperated.  
"And look at your nose," the Time-Lord breathed, bopping her nose lightly with the tip of his finger.  
"What about my nose?" Clara scowled, pouting.  
"It was really cute," the Doctor remarked, "I loved your nose, you should've kept it." He said, turning away from her to glance at a beeping light on the control panel of the TARDIS.  
"I did, it's the same nose, it's the same all of me." She said, walking after him, grabbing his arm and making him do a 180 to face her. "It's the same all of me. Your the one who's... regenerated, whatever you call it." She said, trying to desperately get her point across to the befuddled Time-Lord.  
"Are you wearing a smell?" The Doctor asked, wrinkling his nose and leaning toward her, taking in a deep intake of air.  
"Do you mean a perfume?" Clara asked, completely knocked off guard by his question.  
"Yes," The Doctor mused, "I suppose it could be perfume."  
"You've always liked that perfume, you said so," Clara gasped.  
The Doctor turned toward her, a storm in his eyes and a scowl on his face, he moved right up into Clara's face and practically growled, "No I didn't, that was the Doctor."  
Clara backed away, worry flitting across her face for a second. "You're The Doctor," she implored, gently resting her hand on his upper arm.  
"Yes I suppose I am." He grinned at her, the look of dark anger disappearing entirely, "that's going to take some getting to."  
"Yeah" Clara smiled sadly, "It really is,"  
Clara turned away from the man who was now The Doctor, a single tear trickling down her face. Yet another Doctor to try not to love, whilst she grieved for the loss of the one she did.

_**AN; This is just a short whouffley one shot that I thought would be cute but turned out sadder than i wanted it to. REVIEW IF YOU WANT 3 ALSO, CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC, 'CHILD OF THE VOID' definitely worth a read ;)**_


End file.
